gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Havana
Little Havana is a district in Vice City, Florida. It is on the mainland, adjoining the districts of Vice Port, Escobar International Airport, Little Haiti and Starfish Island (the last of which is connected by a road bridge). History Pre-1980s According to a MeTV broadcast, Little Havana was "long synonymous with gang presence" and was "a prime example of the problems of the American social policy for the last thirty years". 1984 In 1984, Little Havana is controlled by a Mexican gang known as the Cholos. According to MeTV, the gang rivalry in the area used to be low-key and primarily between the Cholos and the Trailer Park Mafia, but had recently became a three-way rivalry involving The Cubans, it is also reported by Phil Herrick that the Cubans and the Trailer Park Mafia were working together in order the drive the Cholos out. The Cubans appear to be feuding with the Cholos for control of Little Havana and at the same time, Trailer Park Mafia leader Marty Williams is fighting against the Cholos for control of the criminal activity in the area. The area comes under Cuban control when the Cholos' warehouse in Little Haiti is destroyed by the Cubans with the assistance of Victor Vance, effectively driving the Cholos from Vice City. There is a mural of Cuban leader Umberto Robina on a wall, designed to resemble rebel leader , with the words "Libre Havana" (Free Havana) beside it. Little Havana is also the location of four Empire Building sites. 1986 In 1986, Little Havana is still controlled by the Cubans but their gang rivalry is now with the Haitians, with the Cubans defending their territory from the Haitians while simultaneously attempting to take over their territory in Little Haiti. Tommy Vercetti helps the Cubans in their rivalry against the Haitians but inadvertently fights against the Cubans for the Haitians after being drugged by Haitian leader Auntie Poulet. After severing ties with Poulet, Tommy helps the Cubans one final time by destroying the Haitians drug factory, strengthening the Cuban control of the area. Influence The area is based on the Miami neighborhood of the . Residents *Umberto Robina *Alberto Robina *Fran *Louise Cassidy-Williams (until 1984) *Marty Jay Williams (until 1984) *Mary-Jo Cassidy *Mary-Beth Williams *Pepe *Rico *Trent Hopkins Homes *Umberto Robina's Home Places of Interest/Businesses ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *1 Hour Photo *A+B Auto *Bakery & Cafeteria *Café Robina *Calle 8 Cafeteria *Calleggi Donut shop *Calley Delicatessen Restaurant *Diner Liquor *El Banco Corrupto Grande *El Nuevo Siglo Supermarket *Farmacia Central *Fudge Packing Corp *Galeria Musical *La Tradicion Cubana Cigar Factory *Laundromat *Little Havana Streetwear & Tattoo Parlour *Mean Street Taxis *Mr. Liquor *Musical Instruments *Nene's Barber Shop *Pescaderia *Pizza Face *Print Works *Screw This *San Felis Hotel *Spray'n'go *Sunnyside Taxis *Sunshine Autos *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory *West Haven Community Healthcare Center *Wok & Roll ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Barber Black Sheep *Benny's Restaurant *Bolero's Restaurant *Bottiglia *Burger Off *Café Robina *Carioca Latin Dance *Curve *El Peluquero Feliz *Electric Boulevard *Final Build Construction *Guano's Café *Hardcore Pawn *La Vieja Cucaracha *Mad Donna's *Mal Viento *Miamta Cinema *Modinha Music *Page 3 Bookstore *Print Works *Stonewall J's *Sunshine Autos *The Big Package Storage Co. *Verdi Groceries *West Haven Community Healthcare Center Navigation de:Little Havana es:Little Havana pl:Mała Hawana pt:Little Havana hu:Little Havana Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Mainland Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Mainland